Female gon
by clerascarlet999
Summary: basically gon is a girl in this story (stubborn and determined) killua loves gon dearly but hasn't expressed his feelings yet. and other male casts also likes our beautiful gon. so lets see how the story unfolds and don't ever forget to review my story!i will update slowly like next chapter will come after 20 years LOL! just joking!
1. Chapter 1

THIS FANFIC IS ABOUT KILLUA AND FEM GON PAIRING AND HISOKA, ILLUMI, KURAPIKA AND LEORIO DON'T WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER. HISOKA AND ILLUMI WILL BE 25, LEORIO WILL BE 23 AND KURAPIKA WILL BE 20. THERE WILL BE SOME OWN CHARACTERS (SO PLEASE DON'T MIND).

CHAPTER 1: CRUSHES THAT ARE LOVE RIVALS TO KILLUA

It was sunny and bright day but for killua, gon is even brighter than the sun. They have been together from when they were 11 and now they are 18. Both of them had grown up so much. Gon has now long silky green – blackish hair, fairer and smooth complexion, had developed very feminine body, became tall, now even brighter hazel eyes and become very beautiful women that can take away a man's heart easily. Now killua has more spiky silver hair, more muscular body, only an inch taller by gon, very handsome and girls and women falls for him frequently. But killua only loves gon but don't know that if she loves him or not. He had not confessed his love to her yet because if she does not accept him and he will lose her. But sometimes he thinks that he should express his feelings to her because if someone comes between them he will lost her for forever. They were walking together in the forest, until they saw a familiar face and that was the face of none other than HISOKA…..! . Hisoka had got a crush on gon since he saw her first time. Hisoka always wanted to make gon his but can't because of killua. Hisoka starts the conversation by saying "hello gon chan~ you are looking as usual beautiful. Would you mind coming alone with me to my house for a cup of coffee? Please gon chan~". Gon was going to say yes before killua covered her mouth and he yelled "NO HISOKA BECAUSE I MIND ". Hisoka replied "in the first place I didn't ask you killua chan. I am asking my gon chan~". Gon blushed at his statement and killua gritted his teeth in frustration. He quickly took gon in bridal style and activated his Godspeed and ran away from there. "Killua, why didn't you lemme go and drink coffee?" Gon asked while pouting very cutely. At this killua started to blush and thought 'hisoka doesn't want to drink coffee but he wanted to drink gon' and killua yelled "Gon! Are you crazy? You wanted to go to that sadist, psycho, creepy masochist. He could have killed you." Gon said "sorry killua!" and she kissed killua in his cheek. Killua blushed madly. Then at evening they went to stay at a hotel. At the reception when they asked for a room, the receptionist replied "sorry sir and mam, currently all the rooms are full but you can share a room". Killua was going to refuse but gon quickly said ok. Then receptionist said that they can to room no.13. When they started walking towards the room, killua was getting shivers in his spine and Goosebumps. When killua opened the door, he was going to faint before gon catched him. When gon saw who was in the room she was shocked. It was ILLUMI. Illumi said in his usual monotone but with emotions "hello gon and my little brother killua. How are you gon?". Gon replied calmly but stuttered "i-I am fine ill-illumi. Thanks for your c-concern" .Illumi replied "that's very nice to hear and by the way gon would you like to eat dinner with me at 9?" and gon said sure. Killua was frustrated because illumi didn't ask him for dinner. At 9 gon went out for dinner with illumi and killua thought to watch gon. He disguised as a girl with blue long hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a cute little lacy frock and a cute bow at the top of her ponytail. When he entered in the 5 star restaurant, many guys asked him to sit with them but he choose the table with a nerd guy from where he can see gon and illumi. Suddenly illumi started to look down and killua guessed he was going to the table trick in which illumi will touch gon's leg with his foot and slowly move to her thigh. _BINGO!_ Killua's guess was right. Killua was panicking what to do? Suddenly he got an idea and he quickly rushed to gon and illumi's table. Illumi was going to do but suddenly killua said to gon "hello mam, I am Kaname and I've gotta emergency and it's a women emergency .So please come with me". Illumi was going to refuse but gon rushed to her and said of course lets go. Suddenly killua stick out his tongue on illumi but illumi was confused why did that girl did that. When gon was at washroom with killua suddenly killua pick her up in bridal style and rushed to their hotel room and illumi saw all this and now he was even more confused. Killua explained gon why did he do that but gon didn't understand much. Killua quickly came to his real form. When illumi came back and asked gon what happened, gon replied "err, that kaname took me the place where she want me to create a new hairstyle for her and then she leave me to my hotel room and idk how did she know my room. I guess she was one of the guests in hotel". Illumi said oh. Killua sighed in relief, he never knew that gon could do such big task and that task is lying to illumi. When it was time to sleep illumi said "gon, you and I could sleep in bed and killua can sleep in floor or the bathroom". Killua yelled at him that "SHUT UP YOU JERK. GON AND I WILL SLEEP IN THE BED AND YOU WILL SLEEP IN THE TOILET". In the end all three of them slept in the bed and gon was in the middle of them. At the morning killua went to take a bath and gon was sleeping and illumi was pretending to sleep. Illumi kissed gon very passionately and gon was moaning in her sleep and killua saw all this and killua separated illumi from gon. Killua yelled "don't you dare to touch her aniki". Illumi replied very calmly with a possessive expression that "killu, killu, killu, one she would be mine and I'm giving a warning to you that she will come to me on her own and you can't even do a single thing little brother". Then Illumi quickly dressed and disappeared somewhere and left a very frustrated killua.

Did you guys liked! I will only continue further if you will review!


	2. Chapter 2 oh my god

CHAPTER 2 : OH MY GOD!

SORRY HASNT UPDATED IN A LOOOOONG TIME!

After checking out of hotel,Killua and Gon went to visit Kurapika. As usual the bubbly Gon went the whole way singing and humming and Killua was secretly enjoying this. When they reached kurapika's house, Gon gave him a big hug and to this kurapika blushed furiously and Killua noticed this but ignored.

 **Kurapika P.O.V**

oh i missed Gon so much and now that i have avenged my clan's death, i can finally tell her about how i feel about her but first i need to be alone with her and keep Leorio away from her. I said "hey Gon, if you are tired then you can rest in your room and Killua, i want to talk to you about something". "ok" replied Killua and then Gon went to her room. "so what did you want to talk to me about?", Killua asked. I frankly asked him "DONT lie but do you you like Gon?". killua "oh ok s- _WHAT!?_ NO! 0/0", I was relieved but was it okay to believe in the words of an assassin who above all was flustered but whatever. But Killua suddenly stared at me and said "wait a second...no wait two seconds (suspense music being played behind) YOU...Y-YOU LIKE **GON!** ". I blushed and didnt refuse and instead accepted it. After that Killua kept his distance from me and kept Gon away from .

 **NORMAL MODE**

After dinner when Killua went for a shower (man whenever you go to shower, boys tries their luck with Gon) Kurapika went to Gon's room. "hey Pika, can i call you that?" Gon said while giggling and i replied "yes you may, princess". Slowly Kurapika slowly caressed Gon's cheek and to this Gon blushed and pushed him a little and said "k-kurapika, what are you doing?" and Kurapika just replied what he did and quickly replied in a joking voice that "a-actually Gon, i just wanted to feel your cheeks to determine whether they are soft or not..heh heh" and to this Gon laughed thinking it was a joke but little did she knew. Kurapika could'nt muster up courage to tell Gon about how he feel so he decided that next time he will certainly tell her. Next day Killua and Gon left . While walking, they saw a poster of ultimate nen tournament and Gon yelled "Killua let's take part in it", Killua was just gonna say yes but remembered about some very powerful nen users who like Gon , for example, Illumi , Hisoka ,Kurapika ,Leori-nah leave him, he is weak but eventually agreed and said "So we need to start training from today because the tournament is just 3 days later".After all the years Killua and Gpn spent together their nen and powers grew stronger and both became as powerful as the chimera ant royalguards , Gon had super strenght plus big amount of nen energy and she could even release it anytime and now she was not just an enhancer but a specialist and got abilities like doctor blythe and Terpsichora could even heal dead by using her ability called '1000 healing a life' but enduring pain like being pierced from 1000 needles and sometime this could be a threat to her life and Killua got more stable at controlling nen and could now endure electricity to any extent and his Godspeed is now almost as fight as light and now he could defeat Flash (a superhero or fastest man ever)in race.

 **AFTER 3 DAYS AT THE TOURNAMENT**

 **"** Whoa, whoa ,whoa..Why is my first match with Leorio and yours is with Hisoka?I DONT APPROVE THIS!surely hisoka must have bribed the tournament organisers to do this...Oh i will slash thier head off" and then a soft gentle voice sthat belonged to Gon spoke "dont worry Killua, i believe that now at this level, i can beat hisoka and i promise you that and by the way best luck for your fight with Leorio" and Killua replied "Oh gon, i trust you that you can beat hisoka probably" to this Killua paused due to a scary look on Gon's face saying how dare you say probably but anyway Killua continued "ahem, i mean you could beat him but he will try to play some dirty tricks and i would not need luck to win from Leorio instead he would need some but anyway best of luck". Gon said "thanks and now go your match is gonna start soon". When the match started between leorio and killua, Leorio said "Killua my friend please dont finish me with a single hit and let me give up instead" to this killua asked "if you are a doctor so why did you partcipate in this tournament?" and Leorio said "to look cool in front of Gon heh heh" and just in 2 seconds Leorio was sent flying out of the stadium by Killua. Then Gon walked in the stadium and in front of her stood the powerful clown. hisoka said "hi Gon chan, are you ready?" and gon said "more than anything"...

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPPY AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE EPICNESS AND ROMANCE AND OF COURSE FOR GON'S FIGHT AGAINST HISOKA AND I WILL UPDATE SOON**


End file.
